Nectarous Rapture
by One Brave Lamb
Summary: A One-Shot for the Lovin' In The Oven contest. A sweet exploration of a husband's memories. "Cooking is like love, it should be entered into with abandon or not at all." -Harriet Van Horne


**a/n - Twilight is SM's, these words are mine. **

PenName: 1-Brave-Lamb

Title: Nectarous Rapture

Word Count: 5,334

Rating: M

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: A sweet exploration of a husband's memories. _"Cooking is like love, it should be entered into with abandon or not at all." -_Harriet Van Horne

I found myself floating in a fragrant haze. Sweet strawberry, calming lavender, fragrant vanilla, delicate almond and warm coco. Rolling onto my back I felt my lips curve into a grin. I could hear the soft strains of music floating up the stairs and forced myself to sit up, my body protesting leaving the warm cocoon of our bed. I swung my legs sluggishly over the edge, placing my feet on the cool floor and used the heel of my hands to roughly rub the sleep from my eyes. I lumbered slowly towards the bathroom to take care of my morning routine, before making my way quietly down the stairs wanting to catch my wife unguarded in her element.

Peeking around the corner into the kitchen, I had to take a minute to catch my breath. I took in her bare feet first, moving to drink in the shapely form of her pale legs, smirking when I reached a familiar pair of boxers covering her swaying hips. I was entranced for a long moment before shaking my head to clear it and continuing my voyeuristic perusal. Cinched at her waist was my high school track shirt, the bold Cullen on the back making my smile split my face. Long mahogany tresses danced between her shoulders as her ponytail swished with her every movement. My Bella was a vision and I found myself leaning against the corner watching, simply spellbound, as always.

"Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

and there it goes

I think I've found my best friend_"_

_I glared down at the schedule in my hands, before looking back up to Mrs. Cope. Home Economics was out of the question. This couldn't be happening, not my senior year. I was supposed to have photography, a simple class that I wouldn't have to worry about. A class where I could take pictures of the same patch of grass every day for the entirety of the semester and be hailed as an artistic genius by the flighty instructor. I burnt toast! Who can't make toast? _

_Me. That's who._

_"Mrs. Cope this has to be a mistake. I'm not in Home Economics." I smiled uncomfortably shaking my head while handing back the blasphemous schedule. I shook the paper in front of her apologetic face when she refused to take the damn thing. Her full cheeks turned down into an annoyed grimace as she cocked an authoritative brow at my less than polite display. Her long sigh did nothing to improve my mood. _

_"Edward, there is nothing I can do. Apparently a mistake was made comprising the schedules. Your photography class is completely full." She gently rubbed her greying temples in frustration before looking back up at me helplessly._

_"But I'm a senior, which makes me an upperclassman-" I was just beginning to gain steam before she cut me off sharply._

_"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, Mr. Cullen! However, there is nothing I can do, this is an elective class, it is not a necessity for you to graduate. The only other option you have is show choir." I didn't miss the small smirk playing on the corner of her lips as she gave me that piece of information. I'm sure my eyes widened in fear, the images of sparkly costumes and jazz hands flitting through my mind's eye leaving me close to trembling. _

_No. Show choir definitely would not work. Home Ec might be emasculating, but tap dancing to Journey was a one way ticket to never-getting-any-ville._

_I clenched my jaw and dropped my vile schedule to my side before spitting out a sarcastic, "thanks for all your help." As I nearly took the door to her office off the hinges with my, admitted, tantrum, I rolled my eyes. _

_My year. My senior year. Up in smoke. Literally._

_I made my way dejectedly through the courtyard, knowing full well that I was already ten minutes late. Try as I might I simply couldn't find a silver lining in this situation. Stopping in front of the closed class door, I glared at my hand on the doorknob before schooling my features into a blank expression. No need to start off on the wrong foot. Opening the door slowly, I peered into the room seeing mixers, baking pans and just a catastrophe waiting to happen. I couldn't help my grimace._

_"Ah, Mr. Cullen, I see you finally made it!" My eyes snapped up to Mrs. Bellomy's smiling face. I gave a quick nod, looking down at my shoes while walking slowly to her desk. _

_This was torture. Fire and brimstone kind of torture._

_She chuckled softly while passing me my book, and patted my hand sympathetically. "Okay, we've already started on a getting to know you type project, you're at the next to last table on the right, Edward." She smiled softly before turning back to her computer. I swallowed thickly before turning to face my peers. As I expected it was majorly females, with the exception of Mike Newton. I clamped my eyes shut as I passed him praying to get by unnoticed, but apparently I had offended someone in a past life because nothing was going my way today._

_"Hi, Edward!" came the ridiculously falsetto voice to my left. I glanced in his direction and gave him the stereotypical guy nod, while speeding up my gait. His giggles mixed with those of the girls next to him and I nearly shuddered as I heard him talking about my ass with his next breath. I have nothing against gay people, but Mike Newton just can not take a hint. He was pretty cool when he wasn't trying to convince me to take a walk on the wild side, or whatever he called it. I let my eyes drift over my classmates, noticing everyone was mixing ingredients into a bowl, until my eyes fell onto my table. _

_My steps faltered as I took in the sight before me. Ponytail swishing around her head, full lips pursed in concentration while pouring sugar into a mixing bowl, stood Bella Swan. I wasn't a cocky bastard, but I knew what the girls in Forks thought of me. I was jock, I had my father's good looks and my mother's green eyes. It never really mattered though, because I never really gave much attention to the female population. _

_I had a fleeting thought wondering if that was why Newton never gave up, but quickly pushed that to the back of my mind. Bella had moved here last year causing quite the stir. Try as I might, I couldn't deny her classic beauty and often found myself glancing in her direction in the few classes we had shared, but she was so quiet and kept to herself often. The few times we had spoken had been in our Honor's English class, I had been mesmerized by her intelligence and quick wit but could never find the courage to speak to her outside of class. I took the remaining steps to the table slowly, smiling as I noticed the ear bud when she turned to crack an egg. I put my book down softly and braced my weight against the counter on my palms, flexing my fingers while watching her move._

_I watched as she froze, the cracked egg dripping slowly into her hand as her eyes focused on my hands before slowly moving up my arms, to my chin, my nose and then my eyes. I smiled, a little embarrassed, and shrugged as her deep coffee and cinnamon eyes gaped at my presence, before a rosy blush covered her cheeks and she pulled out her ear buds quickly. _

_"Hi, Edward," her soft soprano voice murmured as her attention snapped back to the mess in her hand and she rolled her pretty eyes in annoyance before chucking it the trash and wiping her hand on a dishtowel. _

_"Hello, Bella," I responded just as softly, scuffing the sole of my shoe against the tiled floor. Her deep eyes regarded me for a moment, before she grinned._

_"Home Ec?" She questioned with humor in her voice and openly laughed as my head dropped with a groan. I could feel the warmth spreading through my cheeks to the tips of my ears, before her small hand nudged my own. When I managed to look back up, a sweet smile was painted on her lips._

_"How do you feel about chocolate chip cookies, partner?" She tilted her head to the side and I chuckled softly._

_"They're my favorite."_

"I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life"

_My sister and her boyfriend snickered as I stumbled throughout the kitchen. I couldn't help the glare I sent their way. My cooking skills had improved thanks to Home Ec last semester, but not by much and I really wanted tonight to be perfect. _

_"Shut. Up." I growled through clenched teeth. Alice looked properly abashed but Jasper simply doubled over cackling. I slammed the pairing knives down on the chopping block and shook my head. I was nervous enough about tonight and didn't need this annoyance on top of that. I took a deep breath and pictured Bella in my mind. The sweet smile that solely belonged to me, the way her lashes fluttered against her porcelain skin just before my lips touched hers, the way her delicate hand fit perfectly into my own. I felt my lips curving upwards just as the doorbell rang. _

_My small grin morphed into a full blown smile as I sprinted towards the door, opening it quickly. Warm cinnamon peered up at me with the very smile I had just been imagining and I let myself bend down to kiss Bella's forehead before ushering her inside. _

_"I missed you," I murmured into her hair as we made our way towards the kitchen. Her soft laughter sent a shot of warmth through my chest. _

_"Edward, you just saw me, like, three hours ago." She looked up at me with a smirk toying the corner of her lips and I just shrugged ignoring the resumed snickers from the idiots perched at the island counter. I made my way to the oven, peeking in at the bubbling entrée, making sure it wasn't in danger of burning, before picking up the vegetables for rinsing. _

_"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Bella's lilting voice asked, as I shot them both a heated glare over her shoulder. Jasper would accept the invitation in a second, but Alice knew I had plans for this evening so she discreetly elbowed him in the ribs when he perked up smiling widely and shook her head._

_"We would but we have to leave soon if we're going to make our movie." Jasper frowned down at her as he rubbed his side and she rolled her eyes. "Besides, I have a feeling my dear brother would like to spend the evening alone with you, Bella." I tried to school my features into a mask of innocence, but the laughter surrounding me let me know I failed. Again I shrugged, smiling at Bella moving toward the cutting board with the lettuce._

_I felt Bella's small arms wrap around my waist as I continued chopping the leafy vegetable, and tuned out of the conversation surrounding me. When I finished, I dropped the lettuce into the bowl I had already set aside. I felt Bella's thumbs making small circles on my abdomen and smiled as I added a handful of cherry tomatoes to the salad. Grabbing one of the small knives and a cucumber I tried to focus on cutting thin slices, but Bella's hands were much more entrancing. While she was lost in her conversation with Alice, her fingers danced fluidly across the planes of my stomach. It was such an innocent and comfortable gesture, yet I had to close my eyes against the emotion swirling through me and begging to be let out._

_Yeah, that wasn't the best idea._

_"Motherfucker!" I shouted lifting my hand up as Bella startled and pulled away quickly. I hissed taking in the thin, angry line running along my pointer finger. I heard movement behind me and running water before Bella was back at my side._

_"Let me see it, baby," she encouraged softly holding out her hand and I found myself glaring at the top of my sneakers as I placed my hand into hers. My mind was throwing insult after insult at me, I should have known I couldn't pull this shit off. My mom had even volunteered to make the dinner, but I had wanted to do this myself. I let my eyes drift over to the abandoned cucumber and grimaced at the ugly red droplets littering the otherwise clean surface of the vegetable. _

_My self-flagellation was cut short, however, by the loud clatter of a stool hitting the hardwood floors. Both mine and Bella's head snapped up to see Jasper glaring at my hand. I shrank away a bit, because he really looked pissed. Bella kept my hand in a firm hold, but was looking at the crazy-ass questionably. I watched in amused horror as his glare melted into a sickened grimace and all the color drained from his face. Jasper made a high pitched keening noise, before spinning on his heel and running out of the room. I let my wide eyes move to my sister, who was frowning apologetically at us. _

_"The blood. He faints at the sight of it." She explained quickly before taking off after her boyfriend. We heard a crash, most likely one of the lamps in the living room, and a small , "Oh, Jasper." I closed my eyes, letting defeat take me before I heard a soft snort to my side. I slowly opened my eyes to see Bella's shoulders shaking in silent laughter, still holding my bloodied hand in one of her own and a damp dishtowel in her other. By the second snort, I couldn't hold back anymore and chuckled softly along with her. My laughter caused her to lose control and her loud guffaws echoed around the kitchen. _

_"My God...did...you...see his...face?" Her words struggled to get out against her laughter, as she started to gingerly clean the cut. _

_"Yeah, it kind of looked like he was going to attack me for a minute." I couldn't control my own snort that time and she beamed up at me in her own laughter. We heard a weak expletive aimed in our direction from the living room, which only caused both of us to dissolve into to giggles, trying and failing to keep quiet. I used my good hand to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear; Bella turned into my touch for a moment before pulling away. I watched in confusion as she walked to her purse, abandoned on the counter, and pulled out a tube of neosporin and a bandage. This time it was her turn to shrug and smirk, knowing full well that my mind went directly to her clumsy nature. I lost myself in quiet worship as she spread a small amount of the cream along the cut, before wrapping the bandage around my finger and placing a soft kiss against it. I didn't even think before I spoke._

_"I love you."_

_Her warm eyes moved to mine and she smiled softly. _

_"I know. I love you, too, baby."_

_While we smiled at each other like idiots before crashing our lips together, even I had to admit, it was pretty perfect anyway._

"There's just no rhyme or reason

only this sense of completion

and in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my way home"

_I ran my hand through my hair nervously glancing around the kitchen. I had to ask her tonight, I just couldn't figure out how. At first, I thought about baking her favorite red velvet cake, and writing the question in icing. Then I realized I would most likely burn down the kitchen if I tried that. I thought about dropping it in a glass of champagne and serving strawberries with it. Chicks eat that shit up. However, the more I thought about that, Bella would most likely swallow the ring, choke and I'd have to perform the Heimlich maneuver. _

_Yeah, nothing says I love you, quite like causing asphyxiation. _

_I knew I could call Alice, she'd have a thousand ideas, but I wanted to do this on my own. I picked out the ring by myself, got Charlie's permission by myself, I should be able to ask the damn question on my own. The only problem was that I had no idea how to ask. I slid down the kitchen cabinet, until my ass was firmly planted on the floor and pulled out the ring. It was a simple solitaire in a platinum setting. _

_Over the past four years I had spent a lot of time paying attention to my girl's opinion on things. She didn't understand women who wanted to wear satellites on their hand. She'd huff and say one small diamond had been good enough for her grandmother and that's what she'd want. Thanks to several chick flicks I had also learned that proposing in a fancy restaurant was overdone, any and every sporting event was a big negative and even though the idea was sweet to do it in front of a large crowd, to Bella it would be incredibly embarrassing, not too mention how much pressure it also adds for the person being questioned to say yes. I had listened. I had paid attention to every mention she made of marriage and proposing, which is why I had her favorite Gerbera daisies waiting and wanted to ask in a small way, at home, our home. _

_I let my head fall back against the cabinet and groaned. I spun the ring between my thumb and forefinger while searching my mind. A fleeting thought of pushing the ring into the top of a damn twinkie ran through my mind, but I knew that was just frustration. Not too mention, my little chef would be incredibly pissed if I put her ring in that "garbage" and even more so if she knew I had a stash in the back of the pantry. Food was a passion of Bella's and it had everything to do with how we met, how we lived and how we loved. I would never be able to count how many times my sweet girl had made me feel like the luckiest bastard alive, by simply cooking me a meal. I couldn't help but feel like a total failure for not being creative enough to do this right. I found myself simply staring into the shiny stone as if it could give me the answer._

_The gasp was the first clue that I was no longer alone. The clatter of the dish she had been holding hitting the floor was the second. I held onto a tiny sliver of hope that perhaps my mother had dropped by unexpected, until one of my favorite chocolate chip cookies rolled into my shoe. With a deep breath, I moved my eyes over to the doorway. Being the chicken shit that I am, I started with her shoes, before moving up her legs, stopping momentarily at the arm wrapped around her stomach before continuing up to the hand that covered her mouth. I opened my mouth only to close it and let my eyes finally meet the shining coffee staring at back at me. I didn't miss the two silent tears making their way down her porcelain cheeks. _

_For the longest moment of my life, there was absolutely no sound, no movement other than the damn ring that kept nervously spinning within my grasp. I felt my own eyes tear up, not because I'm a pussy or anything, but goddammit could I not do anything right when it came to my Bella? I guess my pitiful ass looking all vulnerable, on the kitchen floor, spinning a damn diamond engagement ring around like my life depended on it was too much because she quickly made her way over to me. As soon as she crouched down to be at eye level with me I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her tightly. _

_I could make this work, right?_

_"Edward?" Her voice was a bit breathless as her arms wrapped around my neck._

_Right. I need to talk. Like, now._

_"Bella, baby-" was all I got out considering I was squeaking. I cleared my throat and pulled back, just enough to see her face before trying again. "Bella, I just want to make you happy. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. I want to be the person who shares all your hopes and dreams. I want to give you perfection, every day, every single moment, always." I pressed my forehead against her and brought one hand up to brush away the fresh tears that had begun to fall. I didn't know if that was a good sign or not, considering Bella cried when she was happy, sad or angry. The soft smile creeping across her lips encouraged me though, so I just kept going. "I want to marry you, build a family with you, and love you until the very end, my only question is do you want that, too? Will you let me?" I let my eyes dance between her own and seriously felt my heart stutter for several beats waiting on her answer. _

_I smiled against her lips and my own tears fall freely, when she started kissing me repeatedly murmuring yes. I crushed her to my chest, rocking us both gently side to side, relieved and deliriously happy. Once I had some semblance of control over my emotions, I placed small kisses on her forehead, eyelids, her nose and lips, before pulling her left hand into mine and sliding her ring on slowly. We both stared at it for a long moment, before moving to claim each other's lips once again._

_The last coherent thought I had that night, was that I finally did something right in a damn kitchen. _

"I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life"

As Bella brought her arms above her head and gave a lazy stretch her rings winking at the sunlight, I made my way to the stereo and turned the volume up. Her smile was bright as she looked over her shoulder at me. I walked towards her slowly, simply drinking her in.

"Did I wake you, baby? Are you hungry?" She asked sweetly, turning back to her incredible vanilla almond frosting and stirring it slowly, her pastry bag sitting next to it, simply waiting to be filled. I wrapped my arms around her stomach, while nuzzling her neck and placing a soft kiss below her ear.

"Any particular reason you're playing our song this morning and making my favorite cupcakes, baby?" I whispered into the fragrant skin of her neck, smirking when I could practically hear her eyes roll. She half-heartedly pushed against my hands before turning to face me, with a playful scowl painting her lovely features. "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Cullen." I grinned while she shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Happy anniversary, Mr. Cullen. You never answered me, are you hungry?" The same warm eyes I fell in love with peering up at me happily while I let my eyes travel across everything she had on the table. My grin turned lascivious as I brought my eyes back to her own. I watched in amusement as a blush started to spread across her cheeks and simply couldn't help myself as I lifted her easily and placed her on the table.

"Very hungry, sweetheart. What can we do about that?" I questioned seriously while leaning down to nip at her lips earning a small gasp. I let my lips travel across her cheek to her ear and then sucked gently on my favorite spot on her neck, grinning as her breathing stuttered and her small hands clawed at my shoulder blades.

"I could, um, I could cook your favorite breakfast, or uh, waffles? You like waffles." She tilted her head to offer more of herself as the weak words slipped through her lips. I chuckled softly into the crook of her neck before shaking my head and brought my hands up from her hips to stroke the soft sliver of skin between my boxers and shirt.

"I'd rather just devour you, baby. Would that be okay?" I whispered slowly while pulling the shirt up to reveal her gloriously full, pert and rose-tipped breasts. I watched her eyes as I dipped my head and closed my mouth around one nipple and teased it with my tongue, rolling the other with my thumb and forefinger. Her mouth fell open with a soft moan as her hands moved to my hair. "Is that a yes, Bella?" I bit down softly on the sensitive flesh and she gave a lazy nod.

I stood with a grin, removing the shirt completely. I was still for a moment, watching her breasts bounce with her breaths, before reaching around her and picking up the bowl of icing. I gathered a small amount on my finger before smearing it across her collarbone. "I love this spot, did you know that?' I questioned looking up into her smoldering eyes as she gave a soft yes in reply. "Do you know why?" I asked while bringing my sticky finger to her mouth and she sucked the remaining icing off while shaking her head. I lost my focus for a moment as all my blood rushed to my hardening length, watching as those ruby lips wrapped around me, but gathered my thoughts as I lowered my head to lick the sweet substance off my wife's supple skin.

"The first time we spoke, you were wearing this dark v-neck sweater," I mumbled into her neck, "and all I could focus on was this spot." I scraped my teeth across the bone, before sucking roughly enough to leave a small mark. "I wanted to do that so badly." The long groan that escaped her lips made me bring my lower body closer to her own, searching for her heat. Again, I searched behind her until I found the bowl of red fruit and pulled it forward. Clutching her hand in one of mine, I picked up one of the cherries by the stem and dragged it across the pale flesh of her wrist. Leaning down I lapped at the sensitive skin slowly, watching as her eyes slid closed and she swallowed roughly. I gave her other wrist the same treatment before bringing the small fruit to her lips, attacking them with my own as soon as she wrapped her mouth around it. I took my time, alternating between swift licks, small nips and sucking her plump lips into my own.

I exhaled harshly against her mouth when she wrapped her long legs around my hips, bringing me closer and grinding against me. I shook my head slowly, reaching to untangle her legs and walking over to the counter picking up the small dish next to the coffee machine. "I'm still hungry, love," I whispered, smiling at the annoyance building in her bright eyes.

"So help me, Edward, I will kick your ass if you don't hurry the hell up." She all but growled at me through clenched teeth. I chuckled as I set the sugar beside her before tugging off the last articles of clothing covering her beautiful body. Shoving the cupcakes across the table with one hand, I let my other guide her backwards until she was laying flat against the surface with her ass against the edge and her legs dangling over.

I sprinkled a trail of sugar from one hip bone to the other, before leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck, across her breasts, spending a few moments teasing her navel with my tongue before reaching my goal. I scraped my teeth roughly against the first bump, as I let my fingers dance lower and stroke her swollen nub. I watched with fire filled eyes dragging my tongue across my path, as her teeth bit down on her bottom lip and a loud whimper escaped her lips. Unwilling to torture either of us any longer, I dropped to my knees and let my tongue sweep through her folds slowly, moaning with her as she brought her legs up to rest on my shoulders. Savoring the combination of flavors on my tongue, the intensely sweet and then purely Bella, I pushed two fingers into her slowly before pumping them at a quick pace. I wrapped my lips around her clit, alternating between long pulls and gentle nips, groaning each time her hips rocked against my face. Within minutes I felt her inner muscles fluttering against me, and curled my fingers to rub her sweet spot before dragging my teeth across her once more, before she arched against the table and came with my name on her lips.

As I lowered her legs from my shoulders, I stood placing soft kisses along her stomach until her hands pulled my mouth to hers by my hair. Her tiny feet made quick work of my pajama pants, my swollen cock nestling immediately between her hips pulling a groan from my chest. I rocked myself against her sharply, seeking friction, closing my eyes as her tongue danced with mine. Breaking away from my mouth she kissed and sucked her way to my ear. "I want to feel you now, baby. Please, I need you." Her hips mimicking her words as they rolled against me. Lowering my hand, I placed myself at her entrance before pushing quickly into her warm, wet heat. I brought my hands up to hers, untangling them from my hair and stretching them above her head as we continued to move with each other.

"God, I fucking love you." I mumbled into her mouth between heavy pants and searching lips. She responded with loud moan, digging her bare heels into my ass and driving me deeper.

"Edward..." her eyes rolled upward, as she arched into me, crushing her breasts into my chest, and eliciting another deep moan from my chest. "Baby..I can't. Edward, please, baby." I felt the burning ache deep in my belly start spiraling, before I trailed my hand down from Bella's shoulder, across her breast, coming to stop where we were connected. I pressed firmly against her sensitive clit, before making quick circles with my thumb, feeling her walls clench and flutter as she cried out sharply, a string of expletives and my name falling on my ears like a prayer. I continued thrusting hard into her, until my rhythm faltered and warmth spread from my groin throughout my body as I came, just as loudly, with a "Fuck, Bella!" and an "I love you," before falling into her arms and resting my head against her heaving chest.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love the damn kitchen?" I mumbled breathlessly against her breast before placing a soft kiss there, as her hands ran through my hair and she laughed loudly.

"Only every time you attack me in one, baby."

I fucking love the kitchen.


End file.
